It's Like Some Kind of Clarity
by what-is-a-social-life
Summary: When the letter's done and signed. Correspondence between the Queen in the North and the Hand of the King. [sequel to "drink with me, my love"]


**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own. Title taken from "Letters" from Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812.**

* * *

_Addressed to Her Grace the Queen in the North,_

_ Your brother, King Bran the Broken, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Ruler of the Six Kingdoms, and the Three-Eyed Raven, has asked me to write to you on the subject of starting trade negotiations between the North and the Six Kingdoms. I am not sure how your small council is comprised, but if you would please connect me with your Master of Coin or member of similar status, we can begin to work out a plan. Winter has come for King's Landing, and some furs would not go amiss, as I am sure some grain and fruits would not go amiss for you._

_ Signed with the seal of Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King and Lord of Casterly Rock_

* * *

Dear Lord Hand,

Tyrion, must we play these games of formality? Maester Wolkan will not be reading my scrolls, nor will any Master of Whispers. At least not until Arya returns.

As for a small council, I am still in the process of assembling one. For the moment it is just Maester Wolkan and I. Finding a Master of Coin is our first priority. If you have any possible candidates, please send me their names, but they must be of the North.

I know this will be a delicate transition. I know there is much for me to learn about ruling a kingdom. While I want the North to remain independent, it is vital that we work together. I will need your counsel as time passes.

Also… why must you call my brother "Bran the Broken"? It seems quite crass of you. You never liked being called the Imp. How is this any different?

Signed with the seal of Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen in the North and Lady of Winterfell

* * *

_Your Grace,_

_How can you reprimand me for formalities when you yourself continue to use them? I am only being polite, as we work for different realms once again. If you have a problem with it, please correct yourself in your next letter._

_I am afraid I cannot help you find a suitable Master of Coin. If you have suggestions for a Master of Laws, Whispers, and War, send them here, as we ourselves are struggling to form our own small council. Your brother does not seem to approve of our suggestions. Is Lady Arya to serve as your Master of Whispers upon her return? It seems a fitting title for her._

_As you are in need of counsel, shall we begin with the trade negotiations? Lord Bronn has attached a list of his desired imports as well as his willing exports and their prices. I have read over both, but do not be afraid to haggle with him. I know for a fact that the Reach has a surplus of grain and no reason to be charging as much as he is._

_I named your brother Bran the Broken because that is what he is. His enemies will call him that. Wear it like armor and it cannot hurt him. It is why I name myself the Imp, the Demon Monkey, the Giant of Lannister, all of it. Forgive me if it upsets you, but it does not upset Bran, which is the most important piece of it all._

_Signed with the seal of Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King and Lord of Casterly Rock_

* * *

Dear Lord Tyrion,

Fine. You have won this round, but only because our titles are exhausting to write out in full.

I have offered it to her, yes, but I do not know when she will return. If she will return. It is so strange. I have longed for years to be reunited with my family, and just when we are within each other's grasps, we are lost to each other again. I know I cannot tame her, I know that Bran has a duty to the realm, and I know that Jon is far too honorable to let himself go unpunished for his crimes, but it is lonely here. I am thrilled of course for Brienne to be the Commander of the Kingsguard, and she is Southern and I would not demand that she stay here for me, but I have lost so much. It feels wrong to be alone again.

Attached is my bartering for Lord Bronn. I am quite impressed at his bookkeeping. I suppose Highgarden is in good hands after all.

Signed with the seal of Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen in the North and Lady of Winterfell

* * *

Tyrion,

Please forgive me for the rather forward tone of my previous raven. It was uncalled for, and a mistake I shall not repeat.

Sansa

* * *

_Dear Lady Sansa,_

_On the contrary, I welcomed your previous raven. We are friends. It is important to me to know how you are. And yes, you may be physically alone, but you will always have me if you need someone to talk to, though it will take me a few days to respond. We have been through too much together for anything else to ever be the case._

_I must admit, it gets lonely here, too. When I last served as Hand of the King, I had a nephew to control, a sister to thwart, a battle to prepare for, people to feed, a father to disappoint, and a woman to keep me company. Now I just have people to feed. It is nice to have Lord Bronn and Ser Pod around again, and Ser Davos is good company. Grand Maester Sam is rather bumbling, especially with his wife so heavy with child. I hope he has assisted at births before, otherwise I expect he might just faint. Not the best picture for a grand maester._

_The Crown is willing to accept your proposals, and the first shipment will leave Blackwater Bay for White Harbor within the next fortnight. Our Master of Ships is still in the process of finalizing the regular routes and shipping schedules out of Blackwater Bay, so it may take some time for consistent shipments. If you could have your first shipment ready for exporting when they arrive, it would ease Ser Davos' ever-mounting headache that is almost entirely Lord Bronn's fault._

_finally, your brother would like to know what your current plans are for the border- specifically where the line runs and if you have any particular plans for it. If we ever find a Master of Laws, it will be one of their top priorities, I am sure._

_Signed with the seal of Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King and Lord of Casterly Rock_

* * *

Dear Tyrion,

If we are friends, then I expect you to refer to me as simply "Sansa." You are right; we have been through too much together. So call me Sansa, please. Not Lady Sansa or Your Grace. Just Sansa. And thank you, for your offer. I will be alright. I do miss having Ser Brienne here, though. I know I am the one who allowed Bran to take her and Ser Podrick, but there are so few friendly faces here. Not that I don't have good advisors, just... It is hard to explain in writing.

I am afraid there is not much I can do from Winterfell for your boredom, but it is my understanding from Lord Bronn's letter that brothels are of the upmost importance in his rebuilding plan, so fret not; a woman will be available for you soon, if that is what you so desire. Please tell me when Gilly is safely delivered. I have been working on my crocheting by making a blanket for the new babe and would like to add their name to it, to match the one I made for Little Sam.

As I write this, the North's shipment is being sent to White Harbor with Lord Manderly. If Ser Davos does find that Lord Bronn is too much of a pain for him to handle, either myself or Lord Baratheon would happily take him into our service. Gendry is a good lad, but the few bumbling letters I have received from him in Storm's End show he has very little confidence in his abilities, and a friendly face would do him well. He also asked for whereabouts on my sister, however, so his mind is clearly preoccupied.

Does my brother know where Arya is? I have not heard from her yet, and she promised to write to me when she found land. It has been many weeks since she left and Bran doesn't write. Neither does Jon. I need to know if she is alright. I need her to complete her mission and come home. She doesn't even have to stay at Winterfell as long as she is here, in Westeros, happy and alive. I have already lost Jon and Bran. I cannot lose her, not yet.

Everything north of Greywater Watch is under my jurisdiction. The bannermen of Lord Reed are responsible for the border. For supplies traveling along the Kingsroad, traders will need to seek the seal of Lord Alaric Magnar, our newly-appointed Master of Coin, to come North. In return, to come south of Greywater Watch, we ask that you give our merchants the seal of Lord Bronn. This way, we can ensure our merchants are trustworthy and traveling in interest of both realms and not just their own pockets. Lord Magnar has already given his seal to merchants closest to the Neck, should they wish to sell their wares in the North. If this in anyway displeases the King or the Master of Laws, please tell them that they can bring their qualms directly to me or my Hand, Jonelle Cerwyn. The girl has quite a sharp mind, I've discovered, and a good head on her shoulders. Her brother, Lord Cley, admittedly did not know how to run Castle Cerwyn without her. I am proud to have her in my service, and she is slowly becoming a trusted advisor.

Thank you, Tyrion. For writing me back. I know how difficult it is to start a new government and keep up this correspondence. I look forward to your next letter.

-Sansa

Signed with the seal of Queen Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen in the North and Lady of Winterfell

* * *

_Dear Sansa,_

_Of course. Thank you for writing me back, as well. These letters are a bright spot in my day, and it is much easier to feel at ease reading one of these then downing a goblet of wine. It even helps with the boredom of King's Landing. Bronn is perhaps my only contender for playing the Game of Thrones, but we are trying to break the wheel, not keep it going, so such games are better left unplayed. I hope that brings you peace. The wine and the game._

_I am so sorry that you feel isolated. Do not apologize for feeling this way. With the Unsullied gone, you could always summon Jon home and hope they don't return to the North, which I find unlikely. Grey Worm was the second biggest complainer about the cold, following me of course, despite the woman he had to keep him warm._

_Regardless of Bronn's initiative, I have not partaken since we were married. Shocking, I'm sure. I think I've lost my taste for it. I don't know if that makes me a more honorable man now, but it is true regardless. See, you are not the only one who can be candidly open and vulnerable in these letters. I must admit, it is easier to be so in writing than it is in conversation with you. Though perhaps that is because I have had conversation with you and can picture exactly how you will react that makes it easier._

_Gilly is safely delivered of a girl, whom they have named Joanna. It is a shock to hear the name every time it is spoken. Neither of them are aware of its connections, of course, and based on their conversations I am well aware it is after your brother, not my mother, but still. Perhaps this is the best way for her ghost to be dispelled. She is small and the labor was, from what I understand, quite long and difficult, but Gilly is fine now, moving about the Keep and preparing for the arrival of Lady Tarly and her mother, who wish to see the child and help the young couple adjust. Privately, I think they have adjusted just fine, but Sam is excited to see his sister and mother again for the first time since before the deaths of Dickon and Randyll Tarly._

_Your brother says, and I quote, "to pay attention to the white winds." I have no idea what this means, but I'm hoping you do, otherwise your brother is pulling the wool over our eyes again. I wish there was more I could do, but I am trapped here, for now. The king has mentioned the possibility of visiting the North for a certain queen's name day. Your brother, while increasingly cryptic, also seems to be becoming increasingly sentimental. Obviously political negotiations are the most important aspect of the trip, but the timing might just so happen to be within the next month, if you are amenable to it. And yes, I did ask him if I should mention this to you in our correspondence, and I was given the most infuriating smile from this man. He is proving himself to be a good king, but he is damn infuriating to work for. How are you supposed to advise a king who knows bloody everything? This is my true punishment. I'm not atoning for my mistakes by serving the realm; I'm atoning for them by serving the bloody Three-Eyed Raven._

_I am pleased to hear about your Small Council. Ours is still rather vacant, with your brother insisting every candidate is not the right one. I might just appoint people without his consent, or make the current members double up. Anyone could be a Master of Laws, Bronn Master of Whispers, and Brienne Master of War. I guess that leaves Davos with Master of Laws. Your plans for the border seem just, and your traders may start sending appeals to Bronn for his seal of approval. He complained about the influx of letters he'll have to respond to, but he did also grumble that it was a good idea, so bravo to you. For all of it._

_With sincere admiration,_

_Tyrion_

* * *

Dear Tyrion,

It brings me only some peace. The wine, of course, I consider a victory. The wheel is hard to break. We are trying here in the North, too, but it is hard. We have all been hurt by the wheel, but we rely on it, we crave it, because it is all we know.

Thank you for the news on Joanna Tarly. I sent along my gift to them and I hope they received it. I am sorry you must live with this ghost trailing after you. I love Winterfell and I am so happy to be here, but there are ghosts everywhere I turn. It does get easier, I think. Though I still sleep in the chambers from when I was a girl, even as queen, because of the taint of the lady's chambers, so how can I say anything?

Please do come North. It would be so nice to receive you all here, and there is much Bran, Joelle, yourself, and I should discuss about the future relations between the North and the Six Kingdoms. My name day would be a fine time. Just tell me how many of you to expect and I will find the room for you.

I apologize for the shortness of this letter. Much is going on and I am finding it difficult to find time for myself. I will explain when you arrive, as I assume you will be setting out shortly after this arrives in King's Landing.

With prayers for safe travels,

Sansa

* * *

_Dear Sansa,_

_We set out tomorrow, with an entourage of twenty, mostly soldiers of the Kingsquard, including Brienne and Podrick. The entire Small Council will be accompanying the king on his journey, save Ser Davos, who will be standing in the king's place while we are away._

_I look forward to seeing you, and hearing what is keeping you so tied up. Brienne expects the journey to take about three weeks, though it could take as many as six._

_With hopes for quick travel,_

_Tyrion_

* * *

Dear Tyrion,

I do not know why I am writing this, as I will hopefully see you within the next fortnight, and I wouldn't know where to send it regardless, but my mind is much more at ease when I can write to you, and as this concerns you, I need to write it out and understand it before I see you.

The Northern lords are starting to ask about succession. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell; I know this and it is important to me that one stays in Winterfell. But that means I must marry and bear a child. They all know what I have suffered, in this very castle, and yet they are practically demanding this of me, and soon. They say it is what will convince those unsure of my rule that the North is in good hands and will continue to be. I am not even sure if I can successfully carry a child after everything Ramsay Snow did to me, but it is my duty as queen to do so.

You were the best of them, Tyrion, and I trust you. I would trust you with my kingdom should anything happen to me while our theoretical child was still too young. I would trust you to serve at my side and I know you would be a good father and partner. I don't know if I can ask you to do this for me. I don't know if Bran would even let you. And it would anger the Northern lords that a Southerner would father their next king. But I trust you, and if that kiss in the crypts meant anything to you, if that letter you sent me before the siege of King's Landing warning me of Queen Daenerys meant anything to you, then I know that you would do this for me. I know I have somewhere to go in you, and it terrifies me. My life has become dinners with Northern lords and their sons and grandsons and I cannot do it anymore, Tyrion. I need you. I need you to either tell me I am overthinking this or to tell me I'm right and marry me again.

I honestly do not know which scares me more.

* * *

_Dear Sansa,_

_I do not know why I am writing this, as I will see you tomorrow, but my mind is much more at ease when I can write to you, and as this concerns you, I need to write it out and understand it before I see you._

_As I left Bran's tent tonight, he told me that when Littlefinger sold you off all those years ago, he did so with our marriage not legally annulled. As it was unconsummated, it didn't much matter, at least not to Roose Bolton, apparently. But with Ramsay Snow dead, it means we are still married._

_You said in the crypts that it wouldn't have worked between us because of our divided loyalties. At the time, that was true. I loved Daenerys, not the way I loved Shae or Tysha, but it was strong and real regardless. She reminded me, in an odd way, of you when I first met her. As you rule the North and I serve as Bran's Hand, our loyalties are still divided. This is if you even want the Lannister Imp to remain your husband. That day in your chambers, when you told me about Jon, was beautiful, in an odd way. And I read the response you wrote me after the siege of King's Landing. It was waiting on my desk in the Tower of the Hand when I first arrived, and while I never wrote back, I was touched by your concern and your bravery about facing her when it surely would have ended in your death._

_But if you meant all that you said, that you were concerned for me, that you wouldn't have let me kiss you like I did in the crypts that day if you hadn't wanted it, then this feels like some sort of sign, doesn't it? A marriage between the Six Kingdoms and the North would show that we support each other, but it would look as if the queen is marrying not only below her station but back into the Six Kingdoms, even though we are technically still married. But an annulment will be easy to receive if we both petition a septon, and not someone else asking on our behalf on supposed rumors._

_You once said we were perfect for each other. You meant it in jest, I am sure, but… I cannot help but wonder if maybe you were right all along, and it's just taken us this long to realize it. I am not worthy of you love at all, but I made a vow to protect you, and I can do that, as Hand, as Lord of Casterly Rock. I could be the Knight of Flowers I promised you once, long ago, if you want me, not out of fear, but because you want __me._

_But why would you want me?_

* * *

**A/N: I am debating either a epilogue, which would continue the epistolary format, or a sequel one-shot, which would be in scene. Please let me know via reviews if one (Or both) would interest you.**


End file.
